


Suddenly, I can see

by Tchell1



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Adam knows it all, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchell1/pseuds/Tchell1
Summary: “You like Crowley very much, don’t you?” Adam asked him.Aziraphale’s smile widened a bit. He nodded, not bothering to answer with words. Outside, Crowley was describing all nine circles of hell to a daisy.“You love him.” Adam said, very certain of that.





	Suddenly, I can see

Aziraphale was looking at Crowley through Adam’s kitchen window. He and Adam were having tea. Azraphale never stopped being amazed at how good everything at Adam’s home were. The tea had the right temperature, the right flavor; the berries were sweet and juicy; Adam’s mom Sheppard’s pie was the best Aziraphale had ever tasted. Everything in this small house was bathed in love.

 

Crowley was in the garden. He liked to pretend he was being distant and smooth. Aziraphale knew Crowley was actually comparing Adam’s garden plants to his while simultaneously trying to terrorize them. Adam’s plants were and always would be greener then Crowley and, to his extreme suffering, they would never fear him.

 

Nevertheless, Aziraphale loved watching him try and fail to be as bad of a demon Crowley claimed to be. Aziraphale took another sip from his splendid tea and looked at Adam.

 

Adam looked good. Adam always looked good. He had a book about reptilians on the table in front of him and was telling Aziraphale how the Queen of England was an alien in disguise. His big blue eyes were excited and curious.

 

“Have you ever met a reptilian, Aziraphale?” Adam asked at the same moment Crowley took and apple from a tree and offered to Adam’s neighbor.

 

Aziraphale smiled.

 

“Just the one. But don’t worry. He does not have, nor does he want, anything to do with the Queen of England.”

 

“Hum.” Adam said with all the wisdom of an eleven year old. “That’s not fun.”

 

Crowley hissed something to the bush he was currently threatening, making Aziraphale turn his eyes to him again. The same neighbor that had been given the apple looked at Crowley scandalized. Aziraphale chuckled.

 

“You could invite him in, you know?” Adam said again, his eyes following Aziraphale’s “His antics won’t work on my mom’s garden. She cares a lot for the plants.”

 

Aziraphale turned back to Adam, a soft smile on his face.

 

“He likes the garden. Gardens were among the first places he actually felt comfortable in.”

 

“Hum” Adam said again “You like him very much, don’t you?” Adam asked him.

 

Aziraphale’s smile widened a bit. He nodded, not bothering to answer with words. Outside, Crowley was describing all nine circles of hell to a daisy.

 

“You love him.” Adam said, very certain of that.

 

The teacup toppled over spilling tea over the table.

 

“Oh, dear.” Aziraphale said in a breath. With a snap of his fingers, the tea was back inside the cup. Crowley looked at them from outside.

 

Adam raised his eyebrows.

 

“Sorry about that.” Aziraphale apologized. He saw Crowley coming towards the door. Crowley could always sense when Aziraphale used miracles.

 

The door opened and Crowley’s head came through, dark sunglasses covering his yellow eyes.

 

“Is everything alright in here?” Crowley asked.

 

Adam and Aziraphale looked at him. Aziraphale blinked. Adam opened his mouth and said:

 

“We were talking about how much Aziraphale likes you.” He smiled “Also, about reptilians. Do you know if the queen is one?”

 

Crowley blinked back.

 

“The queen is 100% human; I do not take responsibility over any of that.” He answered. “Aziraphale is my friend.” He concluded with a soft smile on his face.

 

Aziraphale felt his body warming. Crowley always had his effect on him. Aziraphale imagined it was because of this demonic nature; Crowley was hot all over.

 

Adam looked from Crowley to Aziraphale, a frown on his young face.

 

“You know you love each other, right?” the boy asked with much more wisdom than his eleven years old.

 

The cabinet above the tap opened and closed with force. Crowley looked a bit guilty.

 

“Ops” Crowley said. “Sorry about that.”

 

There was silence again. The three of them looked at each other.

 

“Riiiiiiight.” Adam said. He got up and offered his chair to Crowley who took it and sat down “I’m doing to go out and find Them.” he re-filled Aziraphale’s tea and pulled one for Crowley “You… you should talk. Do not destroy my house.” He opened the door and waved “See you later!” he left and closed the door.

 

Aziraphale and Crowley looked at each other. Crowley took some of his tea and then pulled the cup from his mouth, a look of wonder in his face.

 

“Oh, wow, this is actually really good!” he took some more “This should be on London’s best tea house!”

 

“That’s just Adam.” Aziraphale said with a shrug, watching Crowley’s delight. “He does these things.”

 

Crowley put the teacup down and all Aziraphale could think was Adam very certain words: _You love him_. Aziraphale thought of all of his and Crowley’s encounters, of their shared joy and their happiness in each other’s company.

 

Aziraphale thought of Crowley walking on consecrated ground just because Aziraphale may discorporate; or performing miracles and saving books for him. Aziraphale thought of Crowley’s wonder the very first time they talked, when Aziraphale confessed giving the humans his sword. Aziraphale thought of Crowley searching for him time and time again asking over and over for them to run away together. He thought of his life without Crowley in it and could not imagine it.

 

 _Oh, lord_ , Aziraphale thought, _I do love him_. Then, smiled very soflty _I’m in love with the softest demon to ever walk on earth_.

 

Aziraphale watched Crowley anxiously watching him, his snake eyes unblinking. Crowley seemed to have noticed something had changed. 

 

Aziraphale’s smile opened and he took Crowley’s hand in one of his.

 

Crowley immediately took his hand away.

 

“What wassss that?” Crowley asked “What are you doing?”

 

Aziraphale took a deep breath, offering his hand for Crowley to put his on again. Crowley looked at it as if it was holy water. Aziraphale sighed.

 

“I’m trying to talk to you, my dear.” He smiled softly to Crowley, which only made Crowley look more nervous.

 

“So talk. What do you want my hand for?” he asked leaning away from the table.

 

Aziraphale’s rolled his eyes. He took the cup, drank some and put the cup back down.

 

“I love you.” Aziraphale said very much live Adam had said a few moments earlier and waited for the inevitable reaction it would cause in Crowley.

 

He was not disappointed.

 

“Ssss- wh- my- Ssss- What would you sssssay that for???” Crowley asked getting up and looking a lot like he was trying to hide behind the chair. “You- I mean- You ssssaid we were not even friends!”

 

Aziraphale got up as well and went to Crowley. He tried to keep his eyes kind and his face soft.

 

“Yes, and you boldly told me I actually do like you.” Aziraphale said.

 

Crowley eyes were two unblinking yellow orbs behind the sunglass. Aziraphale knew it took some effort not to make the eyes look as yellow as they actually were. At that moment, even with the dark glasses, Crowley’s eyes looked like two spotlights.

 

“I love you, my dear.” Aziraphale said looking directly at Crowley.

 

Crowley inhaled sharply, closing his eyes. He exhaled and then took two more breaths. Demons, just like angels, do not need to breath. Crowley was not a normal demon and Aziraphale loved him a lot.

 

“How- Are you sssure?” Crowley asked still with his eyes closed. “Becaussse… because you have never actually accepted any of my invitationssss before.” He continued in a small voice, Aziraphale had the impression Crowley was ashamed of voicing them; of letting Aziraphale know how hard the rejections had impacted him.

 

Crowley opened his eyes, taking the sunglasses away, unapologetically showing his very nature for Aziraphale to see. His body was shaking and he was tense and unsure. Aziraphale was so stupid to have never seen the way Crowley behaved around him. His demon loved Aziraphale as much as Aziraphale loved him.

 

“Oh, Crowley.” Aziraphale said, getting closer.

 

Crowley flinched.

 

“I don’t need you pitty, angel” Crowley said, trying to move away from Aziraphale. In the process, Crowley knocked down two pans and a glass of water.

 

 _Oh, dear._ Aziraphale thought. He raised his hands up in the universal gesture for when one wants to show they are harmless.

 

“I have never pittied you. Six thousand years and all I got from you was joy, happiness and granted, a bit of exasperation.” He smiled at Crowley again “Never ever pitty.”

 

Crowley allowed Aziraphale to get closer to him, yellow eyes moving back and forth. Aziraphale’s arm encircled Crowley, bringing him to Aziraphale. Crowley allowed.

 

“I love you, Crowley.” Aziraphale said again, felling Crowley secure in his arms “and I’m pretty sure you love me as well.”

 

Crowley’s lips trembled, his forked tongue licked them twice; his eyes closed and opened. He left out a shaky breath. Finally, Crowley dropped his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder, inhaling deeply. Aziraphale felt Crowley’s arms move up his back, closing the embrace; felt the familiar warm envelope him. Crowley nodded once, his head pressing against Aziraphale’s shoulder. And there Crowley stayed.

 

“How are you, my dear?” Aziraphale asked after it was clear Crowley would neither mover nor speak.

 

Crowley nodded again.

 

“I’m just… relishing the way you feel.” Crowley finally said. “This is the first proper embrace you gave me”

 

 _Oh_.

 

Aziraphale hugged Crowley tighter.

 

They have been so worried about what their respective organizations would find out that they have never allowed themselves the intimacy all other friends have. If it wasn’t for Adam, Aziraphale would never even had thought about his love for Crowley. Aziraphale turned his head to the side, giving his demon a small, loving kiss on his head.

 

“I love you.” Aziraphale said again just to hear Crowley inhale deeply again. “I’m sorry it took me so long.”

 

Crowley pressed him against his body.

 

“There’s nothing to feel sorry for.” Crowley said. Aziraphale could hear the pans and the water glass returning to their spots in the kitchen. Crowley moved his head a bit so that he could look Aziraphale in the eye. “You- you must know how I feel.” He said in that small ashamed voice, “You said it already”

 

Aziraphale smiled softly at Crowley, gathering his head and guiding him back to his shoulder.

 

“I know, love. I hear you quite clearly."


End file.
